


Открытые раны

by WTFFate2017



Series: Выкладка G-PG-13 [1]
Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFFate2017/pseuds/WTFFate2017
Summary: Может, он ведет себя глупо, потому что он настороже, зациклился на этом, потому что так намного проще, чем вспоминать, что он сегодня натворил





	

**Author's Note:**

Напротив сердца у Котомине Кирея шрам.  
Это лишь один из многих шрамов в мрачной коллекции, о которой Широ не хочет задумываться, но этот шрам привлекает его внимание. Тайны происхождения остальных он может разгадать, но этот выглядит чужеродно и странно. Отметка грубая, неровная, кожа на ней бледная и натянута, как паутина. Он протягивает руку, с любопытством прослеживает шрам пальцами и быстро отдергивает их, когда Кирей открывает глаза.  
Он не спит.  
— Эм, Котомине, — нервно и торопливо произносит Широ, отдергивая руку так далеко, что это почти нелепо, — словно он обжегся от прикосновения. — Я тебя разбудил?  
В ответ раздается вздох, и Кирей прикрывает ладонью дрогнувшие веки.  
— Ты не устал? — Кирей сам задает вопрос, не отвечая Широ, — это заставляет его нахмуриться, но Широ все же отвечает:  
— А, нет, не мог уснуть, — Кирей тихо хмыкает, — у тебя много шрамов, — Широ говорит напрямик и без предупреждения, и Кирей устало глядит на него сквозь пальцы:  
— Может, если попробуешь их сосчитать, уснешь, — Кирей переворачивается набок, и Широ таращит глаза. Возможно, Кирей на это не рассчитывал, но теперь Широ открылся отличный вид на переплетение шрамов на спине Кирея.  
Линии от плети. Целые заплатки там, где была содрана кожа. Ожоги. Дыры от ужасных колотых ран.  
И напротив того паукообразного шрама над сердцем — такая же отметка на спине, словно что-то прошло насквозь.  
— Зачем ты это с собой сделал? — вопреки здравому смыслу, вопрос похож на обвинение. Широ выпаливает его, не успев одуматься. — Это же...  
— Эмия, — перебивает Кирей, его низкий голос звучит твердо и требовательно. — Ты спать не собираешься?  
— Я как-то не в настроении, так что нет, — огрызается Широ. Он злится сильнее, чем следовало бы. Зачем ему это? Может, он ведет себя глупо, потому что он настороже, зациклился на этом, потому что так намного проще, чем вспоминать, что он сегодня натворил.  
— Извини, — запоздало добавляет он после нескольких секунд молчания. — Просто я не думаю, что это правильно.  
Простыни шелестят, когда Кирей двигается: не поворачивается, но все же меняет позу.   
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спрашивает он, и Широ нервно ерзает, садясь позади него.  
— Я не хочу видеть чужую боль, — отвечает он после долгого молчания. — Особенно когда человек причиняет ее сам себе.  
Кирей молчит, и Широ начинает сомневаться. Он осторожно и медленно тянет руку, прикасается кончиками пальцев к шраму, прослеживает его контуры вдоль лопатки Кирея: отметка, оставленная плетью.  
— Особенно люди, которые мне небезразличны.  
Это вызывает реакцию: Кирей поворачивается к нему лицом, и Широ приходится отдернуть руку, чтобы Кирей ее не придавил. Волосы Кирея растрепаны, челка упала на лицо, и он бы казался умиротворенным, если бы не пронзительный взгляд.  
— Кото...  
Кирей не позволяет ему закончить. Он протягивает руку, широкие пальцы ложатся на ключицу Широ, и он невольно вздрагивает.  
— Эмия Широ, ты считаешь, что никогда не причинял себе боль, просто потому, что у тебя на теле не осталось шрамов? — резко и тихо произносит Кирей.  
Что?  
До того, как Широ успевает озвучить вопрос, Кирей продолжает:  
— Есть шрамы и хуже тех, что остаются на коже, — объясняет он, медленно и уверенно сдвигая руку к животу Широ. — Невидимые раны опаснее всех, ведь ты не знаешь, зажили они или нет. Часто люди даже не осознают, что рана еще открыта, и не  
получают лечения. Раны гноятся, в них проникает заражение, и они жгут как болезнь, пожирая самую твою суть.  
Кирей замирает, его рука неподвижно лежит на животе Широ. От его слов Широ мутит.  
— Мое предназначение — открывать раны, — напоминает Кирей.  
Он раздвигает пальцы, поглаживает живот Широ, и в этом жесте больше угрозы чем ласки.  
— Возможно, именно поэтому моим первым порывом было изгнать грех через кровь, — отвлеченно говорит Кирей. — Хоть это и принесло мало пользы.  
Что-то встает у Широ в горле. Он пытается сглотнуть, и почти задыхается, не двигаясь под ладонью Кирея, не осмеливаясь шевельнуться. Рассеявшаяся было темная и пугающая аура, окружавшая Кирея, внезапно вернулась в полной силе.  
— Котомине... — неловко начинает Широ. Темные глаза встречаются с его глазами, и Кирей убирает руку. Он вновь отворачивается, закрывая глаза, показывая шрамы.  
— Не пытайся исправить то, что тебе не по силам, Эмия Широ, — тихо советует Кирей. — Из тебя не выйдет целителя.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more works at http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/p211822368.htm  
> Другие работы можно найти здесь: http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/p211822368.htm


End file.
